Bad Things
by listencl0sely
Summary: Derek Morgan has a few problems that he probably needs to deal with. One, Garcia is missing. Two, he's working with Vampires. Three, he might possibly have a thing for Spencer Reid... The second most powerful vampire in all of Louisiana. Morgan/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of them! All characters are property of Criminal Minds and True Blood creators.**

* * *

Morgan couldn't stop the wave of dizziness that came over him after walking into Fangtasia. Learning that vampires were real and not made-up monsters from a movie was hard enough. But seeing a place like this, a place where they just roamed free and where people just fell at their feet; it was... well, it was really fucking weird. He shook his shoulders out, trying to calm the chills that ran through him.

He glanced around trying to find someone who looked like they were in charge but only saw vampires fawning over drooling, pathetic vampire groupies. There was a large throne type seat in the back of the place, but it was empty now.

Past the throne was a dimly light hallway that seemed to have a couple of doors. Morgan contemplated walking about there, but the last thing he needed was to sneak up on fucking vampires. He didn't want to be here- and he certainly didn't want to have to ask one of these things for help-but he had no other options at this point. His mind drifted back to Garcia which helped calm his frayed nerves. He was here because she needed him to be here. If he didn't ask them for help he'd never get her back.

In an easy answer to his prayers he noticed a tall, female vampire walk behind the bar and say something to a couple of the bartenders. Morgan watched as she went around the club, giving slight smiles to the patrons. They all straightened up when they saw her- the vamp who'd be practically chewing at the neck of a gothic chick backed up till he fell against the wall when he caught sight of her. He could easily read the whole room's body language: she was someone important.

He debated how to go about talking to her, when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Good evening." She said, in no louder than a whisper. She flashed a tight smile toward Morgan and he noticed the tips of her fangs extended just past the straight line of her other teeth. Fear seized his chest, as she walked away with a wink.

"Wait!" Morgan called after her and took a deep cleansing breath. He need to be confident about this. Hell he'd faced some scary fuckin' things in his life, but he never showed fear. He wasn't about to start now.

"And what can I help you with tonight? Mr... ?" If Morgan didn't know better he'd say this vampire was some sort of S&M model. She was beautiful, all big eyes, full lips and an unmistakable dominant confidence flowing through her.

"Morgan. And that all depends on what kind of help you're willing to give sweet cheeks." Morgan flashed his trademark pearly white smile which got him nothing but an amused eyebrow raise. He would have to remember to tone down his flirting with this one; she was not amused by it.

"Well unfortunately I'm fresh out of help I'm willing to dispense. So unless you have something that interests me, feel free to enjoy of club. The bar is full service." Morgan forced himself to relax when the vamp suddenly appeared right next to him in the small booth. She was close enough that he could feel the cool radiating off her unblemished white skin. "And I'm just so sure one of my kind would love to sample a taste of you, Mr. Morgan. Tall, dark and handsome is appreciated by many of my kind." Morgan heard a 'pop' and with wide eyes, saw the vamp's fangs fall. "Everyone says they're sweeter."

Morgan swallowed the bile that rose to his throat. He wanted to try to find a vampire he could get on his side, befriend one enough and then ask for their help. He didn't trust this, certainly didn't trust this particular vampire, but he couldn't risk losing the opportunity.

"I do have something that might interest you." The vampire raised an eyebrow as Derek reached down and grabbed for the folder he brought with him. "Just let me show you some pictures, and if you don't think it's something interesting then I'll get the hell out of here. But if you do... If you think this is something that interests you, then maybe you can help me."

"You came to a vampire bar looking for help? You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid."

"Probably a little of both." Morgan answered as he passed two pictures from his last case. The vampire only gave a slight glance before handing them back.

"What exactly are those pictures, how did you get them and what kind of help are you looking for Mr. Morgan?"

Derek figured that since he wasn't thrown out or laughed at yet, that meant he was making some progress. He personally didn't understand why these particular vampires would find this information so important, but Garcia said they would and he trusted her judgment. Now that she was missing, he'd made a point to copiously study her notes and comments about the case.

"They're of two victims of a recent crime, I took them, and my co-worker is missing and I think you can help me find her." The vampire stepped away from him and reached down to the folder. She quickly scanned through the photos, stopping only to stare at the few photos of a bloodied couch. Morgan and Garcia assumed it was a vampire's blood; it was way too much to be any animal, and it was tested not to be human.

"Is this your co-worker?" The vampire asked, holding up a picture of Garcia. Morgan nodded his head. "And why can we help you find her?"

Morgan didn't want to tell her too much, but he also couldn't afford to waste anymore time. Garcia had been missing a week, but it'd been two days since he received an email from her.

"I've received some letters from her. They've been kind of cryptic, so I really don't know for sure. But I know a human doesn't have her. Especially after these cases we took."

"Who exactly did you take these cases for?"

Morgan reached in his pocket to grab for a business card. "My company, it's a private investigating service."

"What kind of private investigator takes cases of this nature?"

Morgan let out a long sigh. "My partner that's missing. She's an expert on the occult. Supernatural. Your kind of people. We create profiles for different crimes that the law enforcement agencies can't find answers to." The vampire snorted and handed Morgan back the folder.

"Well look where that got you. Missing one of your own." The woman pulled out a phone and sent what seemed to be a text before looking back to Derek. "I'll speak with my master. See if he has enough time to even look through a folder of humans who stick their grubby little noses where they have no business being." Derek gritted his teeth to stay quiet. He knew arguing with her would get him nothing.

"Aw, if I didn't know better I'd say you care for your co-worker more than just that huh? Love in the work place. How sweet." She grabbed the folder and away from Morgan just as he heard a loud slam coming from the back of the club. The lights were too low, but he saw two tall males walking in, one big with wide shoulders; the other lanky and thin. Just as quick as they entered the club, they left- walking into an office with another slam of a door.

"Wait! I don't know your name, or who I am talking to. Or who your... master is."

"You can call me Pam, and my master is Eric Northman. I wouldn't worry too much about either of our names though. If we help you at all you'll most likely be dealing with my darling brother," Morgan watched as the vampire turned and smiled. "and you can call him Reid."


	2. Chapter 2

As Morgan sat nursing his glass of wine (which really, since when did he drink on the job?) he wondered just how the hell he got to this point in his career. He went to law school. He was a cop. He was on the bomb squad. He was undercover for eighteen months. He was a profiler for the FBI. Yet somehow that brought him to being a god damn inter-species private investigator. Damn Garcia and her fucking ideas.

Morgan was deep in thought when he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. Two figures came out, Pam and the tall lanky figure from earlier. In the light Morgan could see it was a male vampire, and a damn sexy one at that.

He looked to be about 6'1, maybe 6'2. He had shaggy brown hair that was falling slightly into his eyes, which meant a bony hand was constantly reaching to his face to move it out of the way. His outfit was casual compared to Pam's S&M get up: a skin tight black button down shirt that showed off a long, lithe torso and black dress pants. While his body was amazing, it was his face that got Derek. He looked like a high fashion model, skin that was pale and flawless; eyes wide and expressive; a slight nose gave way to pink, pouty lips that were offset by a strong and angular jaw. Beautiful, Morgan thought before quickly dismissing the idea of _any_ vampire as beautiful.

"Derek Morgan." The vampire announced without even glancing forward. "Come with me."

Derek followed the tall vamp down the hallway he was scoping out earlier. As they were walking he saw the man flipping through the file he brought, spending only a second on each article and picture. When they reached the end of the hallway, the man opened the last door on the left.

"Have a seat Mr. Morgan." The vampire instructed as he sat down behind the desk. Granted Derek didn't have tons of one-on-one experience with vampires, he could already tell that this one was unlike any he had ever seen or heard about. Vampires are known for their overwhelming personalities. There was no proof, but lots of humans thought that vamps might have some power or thing they did that caused people to lose themselves.

This one didn't seem like that though. He was soft-spoken and respectful, any air of cockiness that vamps seemed to be lost on him. He barely made eye contact with Morgan. Hell, even his coloring was unlike most of the other ones; his complexion was pale, extremely pale, but not... well, not _**dead**_ looking. Derek figured this one could probably pass for a pasty white kid and most would buy it.

The vamp scanned the last of the folder and handed it back to Derek.

"You are correct in your assumptions that something strange happened to your friend, Mr. Morgan." Derek had to bite his tongue to keep from throwing back a sarcastic retort. Obviously something strange happened to her.

"I assumed as much, Mr..." Derek realized he never was introduced by name to this vampire. Pam said to call him Reid, but if that was his first name, Derek didn't feel comfortable calling him that.

"Reid. Spencer Reid. The crime scene photos you provided seemed to point to a demonic facet of the supernatural community, but I highly doubt that demons would spend their time kidnapping private investigators."

"Wait, wait, wait... demons? I mean like.. Real demons?" Derek just got used to vampires and now he had to deal with demons too? Garcia warned him when they got into this that they'd probably encounter things they couldn't even dream of. Guess she was right.

"Of course there are, Mr. Morgan. Vampires, demons, witches, werewolves, fairies. All these things exist in your world. I would think humans would be more apt to believe in all of them now that vampires came out of the coffin."

Derek tried to formulate a response, but his words were caught somewhere in between being horrified and interested. Every scary story, every fairy tale, every thing he thought was a figment of someone's imagination... was real?

"I suppose I shouldn't have shared that information with you, judging by your reaction. My apologies. I tend to state facts without any sort of filter applied to what people may want to know or not. I suppose it's-"

"It's fine, Mr. Reid, really. I just..." Derek had yet to make eye contact with the vampire, but he could feel him staring at him intently. "It's just a lot to take in you know?"

Spencer nodded and gave a slight, deprecating smile that pushed Derek's stomach somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. While trying to relax a bit, Morgan took a deep breath and looked forward; he noticed Mr. Reid's fangs weren't extended like every other vampire he'd seen tonight. Derek didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

"I can imagine. But back to your friend, Mr. Morgan, it seems like a demon would have taken her given the markings and notes left, but I have serious doubts about it."

Reid took out the two pictures Morgan had taken the night Garcia was kidnapped. The first was the markings that were left over the bed. The second was the small amount of blood left on the door handle.

"These markings are consistently found to be associated with the demon Alrinach." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry kid, but is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Reid lifted an eyebrow at the "kid" comment and Morgan cringed. The vampire could be thousands of years old, and here Morgan was calling him 'kid'.

"No. Not at all actually. Alrinach is the demon who causes shipwrecks. She is known to control floods, earthquakes, rain and hail."

"So you're telling me a demon who causes shipwrecks came and stole my best friend."

"No. Obviously that's a completely improbable concept." Reid looked bewildered. "Where would Alrinach keep someone hostage? Or why? That's a ridiculous notion. Unless your friend angered her by doing some horrible damage to an enormous body of water I highly doubt that she'd even give a thought to any sort of personal attack. And if she did, I'd assume that she would go over her with water. You know, maybe flood a house. Possibly create unruly waves during a beach trip. Maybe even go into the piping while she was taking a bath. Or maybe whilst doing dishes-"

"Mr. Reid?" Morgan interrupted the vampires ramblings.

"Sorry." Reid gave a slight smile and flipped a hand into the air to signal he know he got carried away. "The point I was trying to make is that a demon would never come after an individual in this manner. Not to mention these markings," Reid took one of his long, pale fingers and traced the markings. Derek stared... A lot. "they're hasty. They're done without finesse, practice, knowledge. See the sharp lines? They indicate someone stopped, then re-started while writing. A demon would know their own mark. It is like a second name to them."

"So you're telling me some demon just left this mark to make me assume it was a demon?"

"That's my best assessment. The fact that they used Alrinach too, as opposed to any other demon would lead me to believe that whoever took your friend probably didn't do much research. They probably opened a demonology book a took whatever symbol they saw first."

Derek let out a soft puff of breath and managed to let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"They thought I wouldn't figure it out. That I wouldn't know."

"Most likely. Most humans aren't up to speed with demonic markings."

"So what does the blood mean? I know it's not enough to do damage..." Derek's voice trailed off. He didn't want to even think about the possibility of Garcia being hurt or something even worse. He looked up and Reid shook his head.

"No, not at all. That's probably not even a tablespoon worth of blood. Now it might seem odd given that last fact, but I believe that a vampire took your friend." As soon as Reid said the word 'vampire' Morgan jumped up from the chair and took two large steps away from the desk.

He _knew _that Reid was a vampire. It's not like it was an easy thing to look over. Yet for some reason when Reid told him he thought a vampire had taken Garcia, something inside him snapped. What the hell was he doing, sitting here going back and forth with him like he was a colleague? He was a vampire too. Just as dangerous.

Morgan quick step up put Reid on alert. Morgan could see the muscles in his face tense, his eyes come together, his fists clench; he'd put him on defense. His mouth was wired shut, but from the way his lips slightly protruded now, he'd guess now those fangs were extended. Reid didn't say anything to him, but he also didn't shy away from looking him right in the eye, now never breaking eye contact.

"Sit down Mr. Morgan." Morgan immediately wanted to sit. Something about the tone of Reid's voice wanted to force him back into the seat, but he fought against it.

Morgan's fang suspicions were confirmed. Two sharp and shiny points fell just below Reid's bottom lip. They should have freaked him out; in fact, they _did_ freak him out, but seeing the sharp points also sent a jolt right through Morgan's body. On the other vampires the fangs looked menacing, but against those pouty lips of Reid's they almost looked... tempting.

Jesus, Morgan needed to get out of here. He was acting like one of those stupid kids outside of the club.

"I didn't say I took her. I just said a vampire did." Morgan knew he was right. He didn't know why that shook him up so much.

"I'm sorry. I really am, I just..."

"I understand Mr. Morgan, it's okay." Morgan could sense a change in Reid voice, and sure enough, his fangs weren't extended anymore. Reid pushed a hand through his unruly hair before motioning back to the chair. "Please, sit."

Morgan did, a little uneasy.

"So what now?" Morgan asked as Reid pulled open a drawer to his right.

"Take this." Reid said as he passed Morgan a small business card.

Spencer Reid

FANGTASIA GENERAL MANAGER

"I'm I supposed to put you into my address book?" Morgan asked and received a slight chuckle from the vampire. A smile was a fitting look for him.

"Yes, actually. I will need to discuss some things with my Master before I can dispense any help to you. If he finds this case to be beneficial to him, I will talk to some of my contacts and try to find what is going on."

"Wait, if the case is beneficial? What does that mean?" Reid smiled again, but it wasn't the same as the previous one. This one was sad, sympathetic even.

"If you've done something to anger vampires outside of the area that he governs, we cannot help you. It is beyond our jurisdiction. Not to mention, vampires are selfish creatures, Mr. Morgan. My Master is very powerful and he can't just enter problems that are not his own. That would be very dangerous for business."

Morgan tried to count to ten and calm himself, but the attitude that Reid was giving off reminded him of everything people say about vampires. They think they're better, smarter and more powerful than humans. The cockiness was sickening.

"Forget it. I'm sorry I ever came here."

Morgan felt petulant and immature, but he didn't care. His blood was boiling. He would have offered anything to help Garcia and all that mattered is what this Master wanted. Fuck that. He was reaching for the handle when he felt a hand snake around his wrist.

"Mr. Morgan, I can see that your...ego, is being hurt all of this, but let me give you one piece of advice." Reid's hand on his wrist was molded like metal. He turned his body the little he could and ended up with his back flush against the door. He tried to pull his wrist away but it was impossible. He thought it was odd, but Reid's grip didn't hurt it was just holding him there.

"Fine. What's your advice?"

Reid smiled a bit again and let go of his wrist.

"If my Master, myself or any other vampire offers you assistance, I would take it." Morgan scoffed and Reid, quicker than Morgan thought was possibly, pushed a hand to either side of his face. "Vampires are not helpful creatures, Mr. Morgan. We are shrewd, selfish, and only interested in self-preservation. If you are lucky enough to have a vampires help, then take it."

Gone was the slightly awkward, deprecating man who Morgan saw when he walked into Fangtasia, and entered was a vampire. Morgan had seen a glimpse of it when he jumped up from the chair, but it really didn't compare to having one right in your face. This was a real vampire who was menacing, scary and alluring all the same.

Morgan didn't quite know what to say or do, so he nodded his head and Reid walked away, back towards his desk.

"Oh and Mr. Morgan?"

"You can drop the Mr., but yes Mr. Reid?"

"I was hoping to give you one more small piece of advice." Morgan nodded "Don't ever challenge another vampire as you have challenged me tonight."

Morgan didn't feel like he "challenged" anybody, but he really didn't have any energy left to fight.

"Why is that?"

"Because Morgan, I'm a nice vampire."

"What would a mean vampire do to me then?"

Morgan knew he was treading in dangerous waters here, but at this point who the hell cares.

"Simply put?" Reid asked with a huge smile that showed two long, pointy incisors that sent a chill through him. "The other ones will eat you."


End file.
